


A Special Safari

by SwaggerDownTheStreet



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Green Plays Matchmaker, Green is the girl, My First-Ever Ship Fic, Not sure what I'm doing, Slight Friendships, So so fluffy, SpecialShipping - Freeform, Spoilers: Masked Man's Identity, Unavoidable OOCness, When You're Proud Of Your Story But The Title Makes It Sound Like Trash, but that's okay, i can't tag, lots of cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet
Summary: Me: Wants to write ship ficsMe: Too nervous to write ship ficsMe: Decides to start with an easy and popular shipMe: Prepares to crash and burn________________________________Basically, Green is a scheming weasel who just so happens to ship Red and Yellow. She decides to try and, ahem, move things along.________________________________Yea, I just need to know I can write ship fics. I mean, not that I can, but hey.-------------------------------------------Me: That... actually wasn't that bad.Me: *supersupersuper raised eyebrows*





	A Special Safari

_Honestly,_ thought Green as she floated over the trees on Jiggly the Wigglytuff, _It's like everyone can see it except them. And it's so plainly_ obvious_ that they're meant for each other. It seems like they're blind. Ugh, so frustrating._

Ever since the fiasco with the masked man (read: Pryce) in Johto, Green had been anticipating the moment when Red and Yellow would confess their oh-so-obvious feelings for each other. Unfortunately for every specialshipper ever, the two hadn't acted on those feelings at all, beyond getting flustered and awkward whenever the subject was brought up.

That was why Green was now hovering over the vast expanse of trees that was Viridian Forest. Her blue eyes flitted around, searching through the branches for one small figure...

_There!_ The brunette directed Jiggly down into the woods, toward the lone blonde who was walking through the trees. She landed with a muffled tap of her shoes, sending Jiggly back into her pokeball.

"Yellow!" she smiled sweetly, "Just the person I was looking for!"

The girl turned around, her long ponytail swaying behind her. She smiled back with pleasant surprise, "Hi, Green! I haven't seen you since... well, kind of a long time! What were you looking for me for?"

Green pouted, "Can't a girl visit her friends once in a while?"

"Um..."

Green laughed, "I'm kidding, you're right. I do want to ask you a favor. Although, we should really get together more often. Maybe go shopping...

"Well, back to the point," Green narrowed her eyes playfully, "Maybe we should discuss this over ice cream. My treat!"

Jiggly was out of her pokeball before Yellow could protest, and then they were on their way to Viridian City.

_______________

Sitting on a picnic table side by side, Green and Yellow sat sharing a large banana split, topped with the works.

"So..." Yellow shot Green a side glance, "What are we here to talk about?"

"Ooh, straight to the point!" Green laughed, "Well, I wanted to talk to you about Red!" She smiled innocently.

Yellow felt a faint blush rising in her cheeks, "W-what about him?"

Green giggled, "About your feelings for him, of course!"

"My..." Yellow was definitely blushing.

"Oh, don't try to _hide_ it, Yellow!" Green's eyes sparkled, "He likes you, too, you know!"

Yellow looked up at Green hopefully. Green almost felt guilty. Almost. "Really? He r-really said that?"

"Yes!" No. "He said he wants to go out with you!"

Yellow blushed more, "D-did he say w-when?"

Green smirked, "Mm-hmm. Tomorrow, in fact. At the Safari Zone in Fuchsia City. He wants you to be there sometime around eleven." Red hadn't said any such thing, but Yellow didn't have to know that.

Yellow smiled, "Okay, then."

Green smiled sweetly. _One down._

_______________

"Red!" Green sang to the guy-in-question's front door, "Oh Red!"

"What do you want?!" the door swung open to reveal Red, who looked more angry than Green had ever seen him, and just as frustrated.

Her plan momentarily forgotten, Green frowned at him, "What's with you? That isn't how you're supposed to talk to a _lady_ you know."

"He can't play Super Smash!" Gold's voice came through the open door, "That's the _twenty-second time in a row_, buddy!"

Green noticed the Wii controller clenched in Red's fist. She grinned.

"Yeah, well, I could've beaten you if Green hadn't banged on the door so hard!" Red yelled back. Gold just laughed.

"Maybe you should step outside," Green suggested.

"Good idea," he muttered. To Gold, he shouted, "I'll be right back, Green wants to talk to me!"

"Sure! Just don't take too long, I wouldn't want to keep your butt-kicking waiting!"

Red called Gold some unflattering names, which Gold laughed off. Then he pulled the door shut and turned to Green.

"Okay," Green spoke before he did, "Deep breaths. Right now, in... and out." She waited until Red was visibly calmed down, then jumped straight to the point, "You have a date."

"What?!" Red suddenly didn't look so calm, "What did you do this time, Green?!"

"Me?" Green widened her eyes innocently, "I didn't do a thing!" Lies.

Red didn't really look convinced.

"Seriously! It was all Yellow's idea!"

Red's eyes got big, "Wait, Yellow?"

Green nodded vigorously, "Yeah! She wants to go with you to the Fuchsia Safari Zone! Tomorrow, at, like eleven!"

"That doesn't seem like Yellow..."

"That's why she wants me to tell you. She says she feels like she'll mess it up."

Red nodded slowly, still looking slightly suspicious, "Well, okay then. Now, if that's all you needed to say, I have an appointment with some butt-kickerry."

"Wait," Green was suddenly curious, "Do you have time for a brief explanation?"

"Uh... sure," he took a breath, "So, me and Gold were just talking at his house, and then he starts talking about all these video games that I had no idea even existed, and it came up that I didn't actually know what he was talking about and he pulls out his Wii U and some games and we started playing, and then later I bought one myself...

"So now I'm trying to beat him in Super Smash and it's really not working and it's frustrating."

"Isn't this like, the only thing he's better than you at?"

"Um... Well I can't skateboard either..."

Green snorted in a very ladylike fashion, "Why are you so mad? You're still the Pokemon master or whatever."

Red frowned for a minute, then sighed, "Yeah, I guess I can't be the best at _everything_..."

"Well, there you go. Now go to your butt-kicking appointment."

_______________  
Note - I'm using the game version of the safari zone, because (a) I feel like there would just be more options for a date, and (b) It's been about a billion years since I read that one volume that involved the Kanto Safari Zone.  
_______________

The next day, at eleven o'clock, Yellow was standing at the entrance to the Safari Zone. She was fidgeting nervously, waiting for Red. She felt very self-conscious, even though she'd known Red for several years now. She was wearing a simple outfit that consisted of a white tank top and blue-jeans shorts, and her hair was in its usual ponytail. It wasn't something she typically wore, but she felt like maybe she should have worn something a little nicer. But then, this was the safari zone, so she needed to be practical, right?

_Ugh,_ she scolded herself, _What you're wearing is fine. You know Red. Red knows you. It's not like he's gonna come in wearing a tuxedo._

"Yellow!" Red's voice came from above her.

_Well, no backing out now,_ Yellow smiled up at Red, who dropped out of the sky and put Aero back in his pokeball. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, along with the hat that he was rarely seen without. Nothing special. Yellow began to relax.

"Hi, Red!" She smiled at him, blushing slightly. He rubbed the back of his head. They stood there for what felt like a billion trillion kazillion years to Yellow. Red coughed.

"Well..." he gestured at the gate, "Let's go!"

_______________

The day went surprisingly normal for a first date. It wasn't quite as awkward as Yellow had been expecting. The only abnormal thing was the fact that they held hands alot and smiled at each other alot, too. And the blushing. There was lots of blushing.

But besides that, they saw some pokemon that were supposed to be rare, like Lapras and Kangaskhan, and some pokemon from other regions, like Sudowoodo and Mudsdale. At first, Yellow had been nervous to see what the pokemon were treated like, but the pokemon seemed to live as if they were in the wild. They seemed happy, and Yellow enjoyed herself. 

They did the safari game as well, which Yellow thought was fun. She caught a Goldeen, a Nidorino, and a Lapras. Of course, she released them since Crystal had completed the Kanto pokedexes and she didn't need more pokemon for her team, but it was fun regardless.

Now they were sitting on a wooden bench and eating ice cream cones. Yellow had vanilla and Red had rocky road.

"You know," Red mused, "this vividly reminds me of the time I got turned into an ice sculpture. It didn't taste quite as good, though."

Yellow laughed. Being with Red, she always felt more confident in herself. She always felt happier. She smiled silently, thinking that this must be what it was to be in love.

"I'm glad I came here today," Red's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "Thanks."

"Yeah, me too-" Yellow suddenly realized what he had said, "Wait, what?" she looked at him, confused.

Red smiled, "I said, thanks for inviting me. It was nice."

Yellow looked at him, her mouth open, "But- I didn't- I mean- _you_ invited _me_! ...Right?"

Red looked bewildered, "But Green said-" He suddenly realized what he was saying, "Ooooooh..." he laughed, shaking his head, "So what did Green tell you?"

Yellow frowned for a second before she got it, too. She laughed in exasperation, and then the two of them started telling each other how exactly Green had snared them each into her matchmaking schemes. Soon the conversation turned to other topics, and they were snorting with laughter.

"Well," Yellow giggled, wiping tears from her eyes and trying to control her laughter, "They're probably going to be closing soon. Besides, I have to sleep more than some people. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah, we should," Red also fought down his laughter, "I suppose we should thank Green, too. I mean, if it wern't for her, we'd probably still be awkward and we wouldn't get together for like a hundred years."

Yellow took in a deep breath, smiling, "Yeah, we should. Well, it was nice, Red. Thanks for a good time, and... yeah."

Red snorted, "Yeah, I agree with that last statement. Very nicely put."

The corner of Yellow's mouth twitched, "Please don't make me laugh, or we'll be stuck here all night."

As it was, they did eventually manage to leave. They would have many more dates as well, and Green would get a heartfelt thank you, which she would be very awkward about. But we'll leave it at that for now. Right where it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> You know what? I am actually kind of proud of how that went. This kind of wrote itself. Wow. This is really fun to write, even if it does feel kind of cliche. I think it's better than I expected. Hah, gamer Gold lol.
> 
> Comments and Kudos in any way/shape/form are greatly appreciated.
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Completely unrelated BUT--
> 
> So, I was typing in the relationships box, and one of the things that shows up is...
> 
> AO3: Little RED Riding Hood & Ruby (Rumpelstiltskin)  
Me:O.o''''


End file.
